User talk:SincerelyAnonymous
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gravity Falls Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Admin? :) Can I be an admin? --KataraFan Hi lol, I didn't expect to see you hear! Everything's Better With Perry 01:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Can I please be an admin/and or beareaucrat? I have expericence on many other wikis. I'll promise to contribute, and I'm really interesting in seeing the path that this show takes. Please reply. Thank you. (: MaryanHPotterFan98 13:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you --KataraFan May I be an admin???? FashionGal 22:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But when you do need one, can I be it? FashionGal 23:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I become an admin I am working hard on this wiki to get all the pages needed to be created and edited, created and edited I hope I can become and admin this show sounds very exciting until then i'll be editing Ally + Dallas = Dallyson 15:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) May I Be Am Admin? Can you make me an admin please I have done the most work on this wiki and still working hard to find new information and pictures until then edit edit I will Qauntum Waffles! in Gravity Falls 13:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok dude you have been dodging my question for a long time Can you make me an admin I have been working really hard and really deserve to be an admin so please make me an admin. Qauntum Waffles! in Gravity Falls 20:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) may i be an admin please? im good at editingTavANTe 00:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I Know But.... I know you said you didn't need any admins but you do you need admins that are active and can add more stuff with the admin privalage I would like you to think about this and please don't dodge my question! Qauntum Waffles! in Gravity Falls 17:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Please:) Hi SincerelyAnonymous! My name is Jessie1010! I just wanted to ask if I could be admin! I have over 170 edits and I developed the main page a lot and it looks much more appealing to users who come here. I have a very good source to get information from. I added a bunch of character pages for characters in the show! Gravity Falls is coming out very soon and more and more information will be coming. To keep track of all of that, you'll need more admins. Not one admin here has edited in 2 months! I can definitely rearrange that! Also, I really think Bongo9911 should be admin too. He has worked so hard on this wiki. The two of us have more edits than you and the other admin. You could definitely use 2 more admins. I promise you if you grant me and Bongo9911 adminship, we will bring the wiki to it's full potential! We are very skilled in many areas and we have A LOT of wiki experience! And if you're going to only make one of us admin, make Bongo9911 admin because he really deserves it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! My Page 17:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank You So Much! Thank you so much SincerelyAnonymous for making us admin! We really appreciate it! My Page 18:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll make sure I do a great job here thanks for adminship! Lets Do Some Role-Playing 20:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC)